<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В глазах смотрящего by bangbangbaby, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093071">В глазах смотрящего</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby'>bangbangbaby</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Крылья, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, библейские ангелы, глаза, и чуть-чуть богохульства, очень много глаз</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это прям целая куча глаз, — говорит Кроули.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В глазах смотрящего</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218190">in the eye of the beholder</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite">brawlite</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не то чтобы Кроули забыл.</p><p>Просто… со времени его падения прошло больше шести тысяч лет. Что-то неминуемо забывается. Кое-что лучше и вовсе выкинуть из головы.</p><p>Право же, это не его вина.</p><p>Демоны… Они больше похожи на ощущение. Предчувствие дурного, диковинное ничто, холодок по коже. Логично было бы предположить, что ангелы суть то же самое, но наоборот. Тепло, радость, добро. В какой-то степени так и есть, но это ещё не всё. Далеко не всё.</p><p>Он просто забыл, как прекрасны ангелы. Зря он так. В конце концов, когда-то он был одним из них. Впрочем, в то время у них не было зеркал, да и не привык Кроули ностальгировать и предаваться воспоминаниям. Вся эта хрень с саморефлексией вообще не работает — потому-то он её и изобрёл.</p><p>— Это прям целая куча глаз, — говорит Кроули.</p><p>Он не помнит, как закрыть рот.</p><p>Он кожей чувствует их взгляд, чувствует себя обнаженным, раздетым догола.</p><p>Его накрывает теплом, бризом солнечного летнего дня — поцелуем, прикосновением, объятием.</p><p>Кроули расправляет крылья, но как же они невзрачны в сравнении с крыльями Азирафеля. Не столь яркие, не столь мягкие, и их не столь много. Они совсем не внушают страх.</p><p>Иногда, когда Кроули оказывается под ним, Азирафель сам на себя не похож.</p><p>Не похож — но это всё ещё он. Пальцы цепляются за постельное бельё — Кроули выгибает спину и видит знакомое лицо в золоте вращающихся сфер. Видит синие, синие глаза — всего два, добрый, любящий, терпеливый взгляд. Но затем Азирафель улыбается, и Кроули видит другие глаза — ослепительно-яркие, зрячие, пугающие, и не всегда синие. Глаза цвета золота, цвета яблока, что вкусила Ева, цвета надежды и света.</p><p>Сердце его молотом стучит в груди. Даже поддерживаемое демонической сущностью человеческое тело — бледная копия того, чем он на самом деле является, — не выносит благословенного зрелища. Оно пытается, и Кроули изо всех сил помогает ему, но это всего лишь тело, не способное воспринимать непостижимое: зрение затуманивается, нервы горят огнём.</p><p>Или, возможно, во всём виноват язык Азирафеля, которым он проделывает удивительные вещи.</p><p>— Ты прекрасен, — выдыхает Кроули. — Чёрт, как же ты прекрасен.</p><p>Слова путаются во рту, застревают на языке, он жадно хватает воздух и едва ли может говорить связно, но Азирафель всё равно слышит его, улыбается всем собой — так ярко, что Кроули приходится закрыть глаза, дабы не ослепнуть.</p><p><i>«Ты невозможен, ты идеален, ты совершенство»</i>, — отвечает ему Азирафель. Кроули не верит, ведь сущность Азирафеля окутывает его, и разве не очевидно, сколь демон невзрачен в сравнении с ним.</p><p>Азирафель, конечно, улавливает мысли, которые Кроули не произносит вслух. Беззвучно фыркает — недовольство его ощущается шлепком по затылку, и сразу же — поцелуем. И наказание, и награда — настолько в духе Азирафеля, что у Кроули теплеет в груди.</p><p>Он тянется навстречу, вплетает пальцы в белые перья, притягивая Азирафеля ближе. Тот отвечает гармоничной трелью, бегущими с востока на запад переливами, трубящим горном, струнами арф, биением сердца.</p><p>— Да тебе это нравится, — голос Кроули вплетается в этот хор, в мелодичную какофонию звуков.</p><p>Кроули вжимает пальцы в согретые солнцем пески Кадеша, ловит ими ветра Вавилона, сходит с ума от вздохов Азирафеля, от звенящего под черепом стона, в котором угадывается его имя, вторит ему, но звук застревает в горле — тело предаёт его, позволяя лишь постыдно захныкать. Ангел раздражающе хорош в искушении, запросто лишает его воли, играя на нём, как на поющей скрипке.</p><p>Он нависает над Кроули, оседлав его бёдра; мягкие ноги держат крепко, не дают вывернуться. Кроули тепло, а потом становится ещё теплее. Губы Азирафеля прижимаются к его горлу, там, где бьётся пульс, не отпускают, пока не краснеет кожа, пока Кроули не хватает ртом воздух, вознося хвалу Господу. Кроули выгибается — Азирафель спускается ниже, ласкает соски, эти странные комочки нервов, которые Кроули считал бесполезными, пока Азирафель не показал ему, сколько полезны они тогда, когда дело доходит до чистого гедонизма.</p><p>— Ангел, — выдыхает Кроули, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, от расцветающего в груди звонкого жара.</p><p>Азирафель вновь улыбается, всем телом, и от этой улыбки в комнате становится светло, а по венам Кроули струится огонь.</p><p>Кроули открывает глаза — может, снова мелькнут над ним светлые волосы. Охваченный сине-золотым пламенем Азирафель смотрит на него тысячей пар своих глаз.</p><p>Тело Кроули прошивает дрожь, искрой вспыхивает инстинктивный страх, и трепет, и благоговение, грудь распирает от невыносимой любви к Азирафелю, от того, как он красив в этой форме — не обязательно истинной. Всё, чем был Азирафель в прошлом, чем он является сейчас, чем станет в будущем — всё это истинно, совершенно, чисто.</p><p>— Хочу прикоснуться к тебе, — говорит Кроули, и касается его, и вплетает пальцы в белые крылья, и притягивает Азирафеля ещё ближе.</p><p>Иногда Кроули кажется, что Азирафель всегда будет слишком далеко.</p><p>Что он может потерять Азирафеля, что однажды Кроули вновь придётся ощутить отвратительную пустоту, накрывшую его в день пожара. Вряд ли он сможет пережить это снова, вряд ли ему вообще нужен дивный новый мир, полный свободы, даров и наслаждений, если в нём не будет его друга.</p><p>Его ангела.</p><p>— Кроули, — зовёт Азирафель, на этот раз вслух, с упрёком, любовью и бесконечным терпением.</p><p>— Ой, да не смотри ты так на меня, — отвечает тот, глядя в синие глаза, в одни из тысяч глаз. — Я всего-то сказал, что хочу прикоснуться к тебе.</p><p>Конечно, Азирафель бы в жизни не купился на подобную уловку. Он так долго противостоял Кроули, что научился видеть его насквозь.</p><p>Реальность дрожит, искажается — Кроули чувствует прикосновение человеческого тела.</p><p>— Я никогда не уйду. Не оставлю тебя.</p><p>Он не может сдержать глупой улыбки, не может не ласкать его руками, кончиками пальцев осязать живое тепло. Ладони скользят с крыльев на гладкую кожу рук, на мягкий живот — простые прикосновения, простое наслаждение этим обликом. Большой палец проходится по соску — Азирафель сладко распахивает рот, невольно выдыхая.</p><p>— В этой форме ты прекрасен не меньше, — любуется Кроули.</p><p>Человеческий облик Азирафеля также внушает страх, пусть в ходе истории люди привыкли больше опасаться ангельского. Бледная кожа скрывает силу, светлые волосы — упрямство и силу воли, каждый изгиб его тела таит опасность, жестокость — в самой сути его. Азирафель такой чудесный, такой замечательный; Кроули никогда не забудет, как он держал свой пламенный меч, в начале и в самом конце — образ этот накладывается на каждое из воспоминаний об ангеле.</p><p>Многие годы он пугал его. Тем, насколько они похожи — словно Азирафель был его прошлой жизнью, искажённой и отзеркаленной — и ещё больше тем, как сильно они отличались. Сама суть его непостижима, сама природа его страшит: бесконечно добр, бесконечно терпелив ангел, обладающий такой силой воли, что иногда Кроули кажется, будто однажды она поглотит его.</p><p>Склонившийся над ним Азирафель краснеет, кожа окрашивается розовым, и Кроули вспоминает Помпеи. Они сидели рядом, свесив ноги в фонтан с чистой, холодной водой, выкипевшей несколькими часами позже.</p><p>— Ты бесподобен, — говорит Кроули и приподнимается, губами пытаясь поймать его губы.</p><p>— Кроули, — вздыхает Азирафель, надавливая ладонью ему на грудь, заставляя улечься обратно, с лёгкостью подчиняя себе. — Лежи тихо.</p><p>Кроули моргает — Азирафель меняется, вращаются кольца, и кольца, и кольца, прекрасные и ужасающие одновременно. По телу Кроули бежит дрожь, кружится голова, пока он пытается не отвести взгляд от творящегося перед глазами чуда. </p><p>— Ангел, это командная работа, — руки тянутся вверх и не чувствуют ничего земного, материального, но какое это имеет значение, когда пальцы скользят по звёздной пыли? — Что мы за команда такая, если один из нас просто лежит?</p><p>Азирафель жаждет. Кроули тоже, жажда пожирает его, просачивается в вены через кожу и лёгкие, проникает в самое нутро.</p><p><i>«По-моему, мы отличная команда»</i>, — отвечает Азирафель, хотя рта у него больше нет. Слова просачиваются в сознание, словно долгий поцелуй.</p><p>У Кроули не остаётся сил возражать.</p><p>Прикосновение Азирафеля накрывает его волной, обжигающей, свежей, пронзительной. Кроули стонет, прогибается в спине — лёгкие заполняет небесный огонь. Кроули страстно желает большего.</p><p>«Охуеть», — думает он, когда Азирафель свивается вокруг сердца, движется знакомо и незнакомо одновременно, согревает его так, как он никогда не сможет согреться сам: слишком легки касания ангела, слишком много в них любви, порочной нежности, на которую не способен Кроули. Тепло смещается вниз, каскадом сбегает по нервам, по рекам и аллеям его тела.</p><p>— Ещё, — просит Кроули.</p><p>— Ещё, — молит он каждой своей частицей.</p><p>— Прошу тебя, — взывает Кроули, словом и чувством, снова и снова, словно перебирая бусины чёток.</p><p>Азирафель, создание бесконечно милосердное, уступает, потакая ему, и Кроули чувствует его довольную улыбку. О, как ему нравится доводить Кроули до предела, до состояния, когда он едва ли может поддерживать человеческий облик, изнемогая от наслаждения.</p><p>Тело сотрясает дрожь: сотни глаз смотрят на него, нежно, беспощадно и любяще. Они его <i>видят</i> — самая суть его выставлена на всеобщее обозрение.</p><p>Кроули поворачивается, вытягивается ещё сильнее: вот он, я, весь на виду, с раскинутыми руками и широко распахнутыми глазами. Предлагает себя как подарок, как подношение.</p><p>— Ох, Кроули, — шепчет Азирафель, нежно обхватывая руками его лицо.</p><p>— Ангел, — выдыхает Кроули.</p><p>Наконец-то до Азирафеля можно дотянуться — Кроули заслужил безгранично щедрого разрешения поцеловать его, вступить в нагретые солнцем воды Мёртвого моря, подлететь слишком близко к солнцу во время хромосферной вспышки, вдохнуть запах яблонь, что цвели в саду так много лет назад.</p><p>Внезапно ощутить себя средоточием божественной любви, бескрайней, всепоглощающей, прекрасно-горькой.</p><p>— Ты так терпелив, — говорит Азирафель.</p><p>Кроули рад бы возненавидеть его основательность — он и в самом деле её ненавидит, но ему всегда мало. Пытки — его прерогатива, только до чего же ангел в них хорош. Подлинное мастерство заслуживает признания, тем более когда Азирафель пытает его этим особым, невообразимо жестоким способом.</p><p>Он опускается на колени между его разведёнными ногами. Мягкие, ухоженные руки скользят по телу — словно возносят молитву, бесконечно бережно и внимательно. Никто никогда не любил Кроули так — так преданно, так безоглядно. Даже сама Господь.</p><p>Азирафель входит в него мучительно медленно, и перед глазами Кроули расцветают созвездия, вселенные, множество новых глаз. Миллионы молекул, планет и молитв вознесённых смотрят сверху, не дают упасть, когда он хватается за белые перья.</p><p>— Ангел, — воспевает его Кроули, пока Азирафель проникает глубже и глубже, пока не заполняет его до предела.</p><p>В нём больше нет пустоты.</p><p>Всё сущее — Азирафель, всё сущее — свято.</p><p>Кроули выдыхает — он и не знал, что задержал дыхание, — и только тогда Азирафель начинает двигаться.</p><p>Пламя жизни, радость бытия течёт сквозь него с каждым толчком, и Кроули кажется, что он попал в Рай, Кроули кажется, что он вернулся в Ад.</p><p>Кроули гладит перья белых крыльев, перебирает их пальцами, слегка тянет, ласкает, пока Азирафель не начинает стонать, дрожать от прикосновений. Пока издаваемые ими звуки не сплетаются в единую мелодию — рваное дыхание, рык, скулёж и всхлипы.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — умоляет Кроули, будто со стороны слыша свой голос, не понимая, о чём просит. Больше ему ничего не нужно — вот его Рай, отныне и навсегда.</p><p>Ногти царапают нежную кожу Азирафеля, оставляя красные свидетельства его страсти. Азирафель выгибает спину, входя ещё глубже, и у Кроули дух захватывает от представшей перед ним картины.</p><p>Азирафель ускоряется — наслаждение туманит глаза, дышать всё тяжелее, кружится голова, кислорода попросту не хватает.</p><p>Кроули словно качается на краю пропасти, и под пальцами ног обрывается вниз пустота, и Азирафель двигается всё быстрее и быстрее, подталкивая Кроули к обрыву, молекулу за молекулой.</p><p>Азирафель опускает руку и обхватывает его член, идеально плотно, сходу подстраиваясь под быстрый ритм, водит большим пальцем по головке, размазывая влагу, сочащиеся капли желания. В движениях его — дразнящие, беспощадно-издевательские нотки: касание мозоли, скользнувший по нежной коже ноготь. Слишком сильно, слишком восхитительно, идеально-порочно: Азирафель неустанно отдаёт и дарует. Кроули кусает губы, пытаясь сдержать крик, пока в животе скручивается, скручивается жар, и...</p><p>Он горит, охваченный небесным пламенем, заполненный и окружённый светом Азирафеля, растворившийся в нём. Дюжины крыльев смыкаются вокруг них, Кроули тонет в ощущениях, теряя контроль над телом. Его трясёт. Азирафель замирает глубоко внутри и освящает его поцелуем, пьёт его стоны, как изысканное земное лакомство, и Кроули благоговеет от этой преданности, поёт ему славу, благословляет каждой частичкой томительного удовольствия.</p><p>Крылья Азирафеля расправляются, исчезают в эфире, и Кроули видит лишь человеческое тело ангела, склонившегося над ним с написанным на лице наслаждением. По светлой коже ещё танцуют языки пламени, тут и там мелькают глаза — но по большей части он выглядит человечно, настолько, насколько вообще это для него возможно.</p><p>— Спасибо, — шепчет Кроули, хватая ртом воздух. — Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.</p><p>Ему нужно наверстать годы благодарности и принятия: сколько бы раз он не благодарил Азирафеля, этого никогда не будет достаточно. </p><p>— Тише, — говорит Азирафель, склоняясь над его шеей. — Не драматизируй.</p><p>— Не драматизируй? — возмущается Кроули, забыв о том, что не мог дышать. — Напомни-ка, сколько глаз у тебя было минуту назад?</p><p>Щёки ангела покрывает румянец — цвета идеальных пионов, охлаждённого розового вина, цвета восхода, цвета утра после конца света.</p><p>— Не так уж много.</p><p>Кроули закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Как скажешь, ангел. Можно подумать, я не понял, что ты специально передо мной красовался.</p><p>— Ой, да прекрати ты!</p><p>Азирафель целует его. Ангельские губы на вкус как любовь, как небесная нежность.</p><p>Когда он отстраняется, Кроули на мгновение видит вращающиеся огненные кольца, бесконечные сотни сотен пугающих глаз.</p><p>— Эй, хорош выпендриваться!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>